


Finding One's Place

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is happy in the place they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding One's Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "On the Outside" Challenge

It was safer to stay within the group – well, safer was all relative, because being in the group meant being hunted by the Sheriff’s men, but at least they were in it together.  And still, it was safer to keep to his role – loyal Much; dependable Much; follow Robin and the others Much.  Because on the outside was a different life, one where the boundaries weren’t set, where a man was responsible for his own actions and there was no-one to come to his rescue.  
  
But being on the outside had its attractions and the chance to do what he wanted for once.  
  
#####  
  
He’d always been on the outside, from his early teens.  Only wanted by the sheriff for what he could do; if he lost his usefulness he would instantly lose his place, if not also his life.  Marion, who he had loved, had kept him on the outside.  Not just because of Hood, but because he wasn’t ‘one of them’.  Yes, he’d done things he wasn’t proud of, but getting anywhere was much harder for the outsider, without support from those on the inside.  
  
Just for once, Guy longed to be on the inside.  
  
#####  
  
They met in secret, both understanding the other’s need to protect what they had.  And in each others’ arms Much was able to be himself, without the restrictions of those inside; and Guy experienced the love and the acceptance he so badly wanted, unobtainable on the outside.  



End file.
